


Stay

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mama Maleficent, Season/Series 05, Snark, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent learns about e-mail, pizza and her daughter's plans for Storybrooke.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted to me by bauerfanstraten on Tumblr: “I’m going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly.”

Maleficent didn’t know what to do when she found Lily on the other side of her door at Granny’s. They hadn’t talked much since Regina and the rest of the heroes took off for Camelot. She knew it was hard on her to lose Emma like that, just when they were getting closer. Yet, there she was, her arms folded over her chest, looking around.

 

“Lilith…”

“Lily, it’s just…it’s Lily.”

“Lily, yes. Do you want to come in?”

“No.” Lily sighed, leaning against the doorframe, adjusting the oversized gray sweatshirt around her. “I got your e-mail. I didn’t even know you knew how to use a computer.”

“Regina taught me when we teamed up.” She shrugged. “It’s not as difficult as it looked.”

Lily nodded. “It’s a nice house.”

 

And it was. It was a simple two story one, nothing like the palace she had back in the Enchanted Forest. Yet, it was quaint and had a little garden out front. Maleficent had found it with the help of the librarian, she said it would be perfect for a family before turning pink and realizing what she said.

 

They were a family, though.

 

“I understand that this is all new…that we don’t know each other very well…but perhaps it’d be cheaper than renting a room from Granny until we figure things out,” Maleficent said. “Unless…you don’t plan on sticking around.”

Lily shrugged. “I might. I did promise you a week.”

“A house is larger than a 7-day commitment.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

 

Maleficent cocked an eyebrow. She had no clue what Lily’s…other family was like, but it was clear that she had inherited her bite from her. It was coming back to bite her in the ass, that was for sure. If she shut her eyes, she could imagine what a teenage Lily would’ve been like, sneaking out to explore the kingdom. Most likely dating all the bad girls, giving her a run for her money.

 

All of those opportunities, stolen from them.

 

“Look, before we do this, I’m going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly.”

Maleficent nodded. “Anything.”

“Is this what you want? Really? You said you weren’t what I expected, but I can’t be what you did either. If you were hoping for some little girl to leap into your arms and be the perfect…I can’t be that. I won’t pretend to be that. Not again.”

 

Maleficent could see the pain in Lily’s eyes. She wanted to ask if she had a similar experience with her adoptive family. They hadn’t talked much about the Pages yet, just that they hadn’t spoken since Lily was 14. The thought alone was enough to break her heart.

 

“I don’t expect anything,” Maleficent said. “You’re my daughter, I love you as you are. I just want to get to know you…whoever that is.”

Lily stared at her for a minute, clearly trying to see if she was telling the truth. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I…I have to go back to my apartment, get the rest of my things. My boss already called, I’m fired for missing so much work. That lady who owns the inn and diner said she was looking for a new waitress.”

A small smile peaked on Maleficent’s face. “So…you’re staying?”

“I’d have to move here officially to be staying.” Lily bit her lip, knowing to pull back a bit on her bite. “But um, yeah. I guess I am.”

“That’s great.”

Lily felt herself smiling too. “Great,” she repeated. “I um…I better go back to my room.”

“Or you could stay.” Maleficent saw herself taken off guard. “I was going to order something called…pizza?”

Lily couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s pretty delicious.”

“So, you’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay.”

 

The two spent the rest of the night watching 80s movies on the small T.V and eating pepperoni pizza, which quickly became Maleficent’s new favorite food.

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, Tumblr or Twitter. I have two Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction. My Twitter is: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
